


Lesser loved parings

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: unpopular pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request the pairings that there aren't enough (or any) stories of!





	

This is a one-shots story request place for the ships that don't have enough stories (or have no stories). Polyamory and monogamous ships are both welcome.

 

No CharacterxReaders, so sorry if that's what you wanted.

 

No smut either, sorry again.

 

 I'm willing to accept requests for AU ships.

 

Please comment with what ship you want, and a basic idea of what should happen. If I can think of a one-shot off of it, then i'll write the story.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is redeyesgreenhoodie.tumblr.com! Feel free to request pairings there too.


End file.
